The Straw Hats play a game
by Mila-Nee
Summary: Franky has a brilliant idea for a game and calls the whole crew to his house to play. What game does he have in mind? StrawHats in the real world
1. Chapter 1

"I am booored!" Luffy whined from the ground where he was lying.

"Tell me something that's new." Nami responded from the couch not even paying a glance at Luffy and continued reading her magazine "oh this dress looks nice! And it's not that expensive! Look Robin! What do you think?" Nami shoved the magazine infront of Robin. "You think I should buy it?"

Robin didn't even get a chance to answer before Luffy whined again "When is Sanji gonna come here? I'm so hungryyyy!" Luffy suddenly jumped up and pointed at the not impressed orange head. "NAMI! You promised me Sanji was already gonna be here when we went here!"

Nami sighed and layed back frustrated with the teen while Robin simply smiled and answered "It is a wonderful dress Nami."

Luffy noticing that he was being ignored turned around and looked at the programme on the TV...it was news...BORING!

"Robin! Where is Franky? Wasn't he the one who called us here?" Luffy pointed at Robin occusingly as if it was her fault demanding an answer but Robin only thought he looked cute so she smiled at him "He went shopping, he said he had some brilliant idea and that we would all enjoy it, so we should all meet here."

Nami looked up from her magazine "Then why is it only you, me and Luffy here? What's taking the others so long?"

"Zoro is here too." Robin simply answered.

"Really? Where is he?" Luffy asked quickly.

"He's in our bed"

"REALLY? Why didn't you say so sooner? Imma go wake him up so we can play." Luffy ran to Frankys and Robins bedroom as if his life depended on it.

"Wait wait WHAT?! What is he doing in your bed?" Nami asked horrified clearly imagining some dirty things. Robin found it funny and laughed a little.

"Yesterday at night he got lost and he came here isntead of going home. That obviously happened even before and many times and Franky would drive him home but this time he was very drunk and before we could stop him he was in our bedroom taking his clothes off, suddenly he just fell on the bed sound asleep. It was three in the morning and both me and Franky were tired so we just let him be." Robin answered and Nami sighed in relief.

"Jeez say that first..." Nami said with a slight chuckle.

"Hey hey Zoro let's play i'm soooo boooored." The girls heared whining and footsteps coming from the hallway and they spotted Zoro with a clinging Luffy on his back.

"Get off of me! And what the hell are all of you doing in my house?" Zoro yelled when he noticed the girls.

"This isn't your house but Robin's you moron! Nami yelled back throwing a pillow from the couch at Zoro.

Zoro looked around dumbfounded when he came to the realization. "Oh yeah this isn't my house." He spotted a half full beer bottle on the table and drank it all in one go, seemingly not even caring about not being at home.

"It's 9 in the morning you idiot!" Nami yelled again at Zoro.

"Best time for booze" Zoro smirked at her. Nami facepalmed and yelled at him one last time "Don't you have a hangover or something like normal people do?"

Zoro simply ignored her and attempted to sit down on the couch next to the girls when he realized he still had a clinging monkey on his back.

"Get off already!" Zoro tried to pry Luffy off of him unsuccsesfully.

"No let's plaaay! I'm booored!" Luffy whined for the umpth time today.

Before they knew it, it turned into an all out wrestling match between Luffy and Zoro. Nami would have stopped it but they weren't breaking anything and they weren't bothering her and Robin anymore AND no more whining Luffy so she decided to let them be for now and continued reading her magazine.

When the bell to the door rang both Luffy and Zoro were busy fighting so Robin stood up to open the door wondering which one of her friends came.

When she opened the door and spotted Sanji and Chopper panting at her doorway she greeted them. "Hello Chopper, Sanji. Why are you out of your breath? Would you like something to drink?"

Sanji all but swooned at her "Oh my dear angel. I am so thankful that you would worry over me." Robin rolled her eyes at that.

"Robin it's an emergency! Yesterday me, Usopp and Zoro were out and Zoro got really drunk and got lost and Sanji said he didn't come home yesterday! We tried to call him but he isn't picking up the phone!" Chopper said all that with a panicking voice.

Robin looked up at Sanji who seemed more angry than worried.

"He's here. He came here last night and fell asleep on the bed." Robin answered with a smile on her face.

"Oh really? Thank god I was so worried." Chopper said relieved.

The blond only seemed to get more angry when he heard the story though and stormed into the house looking for the green head. When he spotted him in the living room he kicked him AND Luffy too for good measure.

"What the hell is your problem Eyebrows?"

Before Sanji could get a chance to shout back Luffy was clinging on him not caring that he just kicked him on the head.

"SANJI! Finally you're here! What took you so long? I'm starving! Please make me something!" Sanjis eyebrow twitched. He thought about whether to continue arguing with the marimo or to give Luffy what he wanted. Deciding that ignoring Zoro was the better option because it would only piss the green head he stormed into the kitchen with a rubber head on him.

"What took ME so long? When I told Chopper this Marimo retard didn't come home last night, I had to spend my whole morning assisting Chopper in looking for him! I didn't even get to light my morning cigarette in peace! NOW GET OFF ME SO I CAN MAKE YOU SOMETHING!" Sanji screamed at Luffy while entering the kitchen automatically (They spent so much time in Frankys he didn't even ask anymore to use the kitchen, nobody complained). Luffy just laughed at Sanjis swearing and let go of Sanji and sat on a chair waiting patiently for his food like a good boy. He knows better than to annoy the blond while cooking.

Back in the living room Zoro has already fallen asleep by the wall forgetting about his fight with Luffy and Sanji in an instant. Robin and Chopper have both sat down with Nami.

"So Franky actually called me here because he had some great idea but I don't see him anywhere. Where is he?" Chopper asked Robin shyly.

"Everyone was called here for, whatever it is. He went out shopping a while ago."Robin answered.

"Although he sure is taking his sweet time!" Nami complained.

Half an hour pasts. Luffy has been fed. Zoro woke up and started a fight with Sanji. Nami stopped them. Brook, Usopp and Franky are still not here.

Suddenly they heard the front door being opened and heavy footsteps approaching the living room and they all turned their heads towards the hallway.

"Hello everyone! Are we all feeling SUUPER?" Franky entered with a bag in his hand and did his signature pose but Nami wasn't having any of that.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" Nami practically screamed at him and was aiming a punch at him but Luffy ran past her bumping into her and she almost fell back on the couch.

"Franky! Finally you're here! I was so bored i thought i was gonna die of boredom" Luffy practically jumped around Franky and only then noticed Brook and Usopp who both came in with Franky, Usopp holding a camera in his hand.

"You said you had some idea for us to do, what is it?" Sanji asked curiously.

"I would like to know that too." Said Usopp seeming tired from behind Franky and placed his camera on the table.

"Yohoho! I can't wait to see what you have in mind Franky-san."

"Ok ok calm down everyone, I will explain everything right now." Franky said and walked over to the table and deposited the contents from his bag on the table. "Come round everybody, we'll be using all of this.

Everyone approached some eager to see what he had in plan while others were just annoyed.

"A bunch of chalk, pens, envelopes, papers, duct tape and a camera. So what are we going to be doing with all that? Sanji asked curiously.

"We will be playing a game!"

"Game?" They all asked at the same time.

Franky straightened up and started. "You see, this is a game I once played with my friends when I was still a kid. It was really fun and I think you guys will like it too."

"So what kind of a game is it?" Luffy was very excited to play.

"I don't really have a name for the game. But this is how you play it. We will be deviding ourselves into two groups. Runners and chasers."

"For some reason I feel like I want to be a runner." Zoro said more to himself than anyone else.

"Why would that be?" Robin asked nicely.

"I just have this feeling." Zoro answered

"Anyway, before I explain anything I have these little pieces of paper, each of you pick one." Franky showed them his closed hand from which a bunch of little papers were sticking out.

Everyone picked one and Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Usopp and Sanji all held a paper with a red end while Chopper, Robin, Brook and Franky had a blue end.

"So everyone with the blue papers are runners while the red ones are chasers." Franky said and continued.

"So we, the runners, are going to take the chalk, duct tape, envelopes, paper and pens with us out into town."

"We're not staying here? Chopper interrupted now a little confused.

"No we aren't little bro. We will go out and walk around town marking our road as we go with this chalk. You chasers will have to wait here for 15 minutes before you can leave the house. Once you leave the house you will be chasing us around town by following the marked road." Franky continued explaining.

"So we'll just be chasing you?" Nami asked because that sounded like a pretty lame game to her.

"Not really Nami-sis, at a certain point we, the runners will stop and write a task on the paper and put in one of these envelopes, we will hide the envelope somewhere in the area and you have to look for it. We will draw a little envelope sign for you to know where to look for it. Once you find it you have to fullfil whatever task we give you and catch it on this camera so that we know you actually did it."

"Wait task? What kind of task?" Usopp asked worried that they might give them something crazy.

"I'm sure we'll think of something just for you Usopp" Robin answered Usopp with that creepy smile of hers which didn't calm Usopp down at all.

"Agh, I'm gonna die today!" Usopp said dramatically. Franky frowned because of the interruption and continued.

"Anyway, once you finish the task you continue on with the road and look for another envelope and do the same then again and again until the end of the road." Franky finished with the explaining.

"When will the game end?" Sanji asked Franky.

"Once you reach the end point, which is probably going to be this house again. And when you come here we will all watch what you filmed outside." Franky answered with a smirk on his face.

"Yohoho, this sounds pretty fun, I definitely want one of the tasks to be Nami-san showing me her panties." Brook exclaimed excitedly before he got punched in the head.

"THERE ISN'T GOING TO BE A TASK LIKE THAT!" Nami screamed at the thin man and punched him once more for good measure. Robin also didn't seem to approve of his joke.

"This game sounds so fun! Hurry up let's play already!" Luffy jumped up and down.

"You know, we are the chasers therefore we have to wait for the others to leave and then wait another 15 minutes." Sanji told Luffy matter-of-factly.

"Then get going all of you I want to play already!" Luffy yelled and pushed at the others AND got kicked in the head by Sanji for pushing his dear Robin-chwan.

"Ok let's go!" Franky shouted more than excited to play.

Once they left Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Nami and Usopp were sitting at the table waitning for the 15 minutes to pass.

"So…" Zoro started talking

"What is it?" Nami asked.

"Am I the only one who didn't get the rules?" Zoro asked the others with a straight face. Nami, Sanji and Usopp all facepalmed at the same time while Luffy just laughed. "I didn't get it either but it sounds like fun!"

"You are both idiots!" The three shouted at them at the same time.

15 minutes and a re-explaining later

"OK time to go!" Luffy jumped up and ran outside before the others had a chance to stop him.

* * *

 _So, i wasn't planning on finishing it there but i thought it would be better if i asked you, dear readers, what would you want the Straw Hats to do? I already have some ideas of my own, but i'm open to yours too, please write your idea for tasks in the review. I'll be more than happy if you do :)_

 _I actually did play this game when i was younger and it was some of the most fun me and my friends ever had. I'm not sure whether there is a name for it, but anytime i mentioned the game to anyone they didn't know about the game at all so i'm not sure whether there IS a name for it or where it even came from. But if you know please let me know._

 _Added notes_

 _Franky and Robin are married, Brook is their neighbour, the others live in dorms._


	2. Chapter 2

"Luffy wait!" The orange head yelled at the idiot who was running out of the house at a miraculous speed.

"Damn it. That stupid idiot. Does he even know where he's going?" She sighed as she and her other 3 friends left Frankys house. She made sure to lock their door with the spare key she found in the kitchen just in case. It's not that she was snooping around no way no how. She just happened to be walking around the living room opening all the shelves. Normal stuff.

"Should I go catch up to him?" Says the green head while scratching the back of his head.

"Don't make things worse than they already are!" The others snapped at him.

"Jeez I'm just trying to help." Zoro says defensively.

"HEY GUYS! WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG? COME HERE I FOUND SOMETHING!" They all turned their gazes towards Luffy who was less than 30 feet away from them and waving his fists in the air like an angry child.

"Yeah yeah! We're coming!" Usopp yelled back.

"Oi Marimo! THIS way!"

"Eh?"

"Haah, this is going to be a long day." Nami buried her face in her hands as if she were about to start crying.

"Look guys! There's an arrow drawn over here." Luffy pointed at said arrow that was drawn on the pavement.

"Is it really okay for them to just draw this stuff wherever they want?" Sanji asked because he didn't want him or his friends to get in trouble just because they're playing a game.

"It's just chalk, it should be fine." Zoro simply shrugged.

Sanji turned to glare at the green head "That's not the point tho-"

"Hey look! There's another one over here!" Luffy exclaimed excitedly and continued walking in the way the arrow pointed at a fast pace but not too fast because his friends were slow pokes and he didn't want them to stay behind.

They continued walking like that for 2 minutes, Luffy obviously announcing every single arrow he saw before they found what they were supposed to.

On a bench in the middle of town infront of a beauty store was an envelope drawn.

"So now we have to look for the envelope with the task?" Usopp asked and started looking around trying to figure out where there friends might have hidden it.

Sanji and Usopp started looking in the bushes that were grown behind the bench. Nami checked the bench to see if it's not inside a crack or something like that. Luffy excitedly picked up everything he found to look under, he even ran inside the beauty store but found nothing and Zoro… well atleast he was still with them.

Nami scanned the place with her brown eyes after giving up on the bench and searched the area with her gaze alone when she spotted a possible hiding place."I swear to god if it's in the dumpster…" Nami raised her fist in a silent threat as she kept looking at the discusting dumpster suspiciously a few feet away from the bench. 'No way am I searching that thing'

Then the orange head got an idea.

"Hey Zoro! Search the dumpster for me." Nami ordered her friend with a face that says 'do what I'm telling you to do or I'll increase your debt'.

Ofcoarse Zoro is already used to it. "Are you serious witch? There are people here. I don't plan to look like a hobo searching a dumpster in the middle of the day." Zoro argued back.

"Well either you do it or we'll never finish this game" Nami talked back to him as if he were a child.

Zoro tried to think of a way to reason with the evil witch but decided it's not worth it.

"God damn it. Fine! But it better actually be there!" Zoro walked towards the dumpster and opened the lid completely oblivious to Nami pulling her phone out of her bag and starting up the camera app.

"Hey guys I found it!" It was in this tree!" Luffy yelled at his friends waving the envelope above his head and jumping up happily.

"Well done Luffy! Right according to my instructions." Usopp pointed to himself in a "heroic" manner so to speak.

"Wait you found it?" Zoro instinctively shot his head up but unfortunately hit his head on on the lid. "Augh Fuck!"

At that Nami couldn't fight her laughter anymore and bursted out in tears at her friends dismay, she was very glad she caught that on her phone.

"What the hell are you doing in the dumpster you hobo Marimo?" Sanji laughed but then realized that people were staring and felt embarrassed that he was a part of such a loud group.

"Haha that looks like fun! I wanna jump in the trash too!" Luffy skipped towards his friend but got stopped by his 3 other friends "No you don't!"

"Aw you guys are no fun" Luffy pouted and sat on the bench envelope still in hand.

"Fuck! God damn it! Listen you evil witch this is the last time I'm doing something for you!" Zoro walked towards his friends angrily. "I'm all dirty now!" Zoro gestured to his own body and infact he did look very dirty, if we add the baggy clothes that he was already wearing he looked like a real hobo.

"Don't talk to Nami-san like that! And you were dirty before too!" Sanjis manliness couldn't let Zoro get away with his rude remarks towards Nami.

Before they could start a fight though Luffy tore the envelope open and found a piece of paper with a bunch of make up tools, Nami yanked the paper from Luffys hands and raised her eyebrow at the make up suspiciously.

"What does it say?" Usopp asked leaning towards Nami to see what's on it.

"Task number 1" Nami started reading aloud for everyone to hear her.

"Luffy, make one of the others pretty with the tools we bought you. You can choose who it will be, also the person that is chosen has to wear the make up until the end of the game. Have fun Luffy ;)" Nami stared at the paper in displeasure. 'This was obviously Robins idea'.

"Yay I get to play with make up again!" Luffy exclaimed happily. The others gulped at the memory of what the kid did last time he got his rubbery hands on Namis make up. There was a good reason after all for Nami banning Luffy from ever touching her stuff again.

Luffy looked at his friends trying to decide who is going to be his victim, they all gulped and hoped it was not going to be them.

Sanji sweat dropped when he saw Luffy staring at him like a mad man.

"YOU ARE NOT TOUCHING MY FACE YOU SHITTY RUBBER!" Sanji backed away and lifted his leg defensively. Everyone else sighed in relief that they are ok for now.

"Oh come on but I want to make you pretty" Luffy said innocently. Sanji was about to argue back but Nami stopped him.

"Come on Sanji-kun just let him do it, surely it won't be that bad" Nami lied and gave the blond man the most innocent smile she could muster.

Sanji gave up because no way was he ever going to disobey his Nami-san, although she was evil sometimes.

"Fine let's just get this over with…" Sanji sat down on the bench and prepared himself for the inevitable.

Usopp pulled out his camera and started filming the whole thing remembering the rules of the game.

Sanji had his eyes closed and didn't really know what was happening to his face but judging by the idiotic laughter of his friends he knew it couldn't be good.

"Hey look at that. The stupid cook is finally looking decent." He could hear the green bastard snicker.

"Shut up Marimo!" Sanji tried to open his eyes but was stopped by Luffy.

"Hey Nami hold the camera for a bit, Luffy let me help." That was Usopp.

"Hey wait a minute! The task said Luffy only. Don't help him you shitty long nose." Sanji protested.

"Sanji-kun…" Nami said in a threatening way and Sanji smartly shut himself up. 'How can an angel be so evil?' He thought.

After a few minutes and a lot of laughter from his friends he was finally allowed to open his eyes. He quickly searched up his phone and opened up the camera noting that Nami was still filming him obviously waitning for a reaction.

When he looked at himself in the camera his jaw dropped.

His face was white like snow. They painted his eyebrow pitch black but made sure to add most of the detail on the swirly part. He had the most thickest eyeliner with the end not being a wing but rather a swirl similar to his eyebrow. He had thick red lipstick on and swirls drawn on both sides of his cheeks. 'Ofcoarse it's always the stupid swirl.'

As he kept staring at himself in horror his friends burst out laughing at his dismay.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU RUBBER NOSE!" He screamed at Luffy and Usopp who stopped laughing abruptly and hid behind the tree where the envelope was hidden.

"He actually mixed their names!" Nami held her belly and tried her hardest not to start crying from laughter.

* * *

 _So that's chapter 2, I didn't mean for it to be this short but I didn't have much time and I already delayed it quite a bit since I had no time to write. Sorry, not sorry :D_

 _Anyway for the first task I wanted it to be something innocent and go later for the worse stuff. If you have any suggestion as to what you would like to see the Straw Hats do just let me know by reviewing, I'll be very happy to hear from you._

 _Sorry for any grammatical errors, I tried to fix everything I spotted but there still might be some errors here and there. Hopefully not._

 _Hope you enjoyed :)_


End file.
